Episode 8203 (16th July 2018)
Ross, Rhona and Pete get to know more about Matty. Lachlan buries the conman in an unmarked grave but is shocked to discover Liv was the one sending him threatening text messages. Plot Belle catches Lachlan putting a spade in his car boot. He lies the warehouse he's going to see is near a river so he may need to dig his car out of the mud. Belle swallows the lie. As they walk down Main Street, Pete, Rhona and Ross discuss Matty's transition. When they get to the garage, Ross proudly shows them and Rebecca the new sign above the garage that reads "Barton and Dingle Automotives". Rebecca quips she won't be the only one with a brain injury when Cain sees it although Ross isn't bothered that Cain won't like it. Rebecca suggests to Ross that they give their relationship another go but Ross turns her down. At the farm, Matty has been getting to know Isaac. Moira suggests Matty could stay for a few more days and he agrees. Matty requests Moira takes him into town to get some toiletries although they agree to go to David's Shop instead. Dan is struggling to reconnect with a distant Amelia and hopes going on holiday may rectify things. Lachlan drives to a wooded area and begins digging. In the shop, David, Pearl and Sam talk about Frank leaving and Sarah's illness. When Moira and Matty walk in, Moira overhears the trio talking and wrongly assumes they're gossiping about Matty's transition and goes off on one. After the mix up is sorted out, Matty reintroduces himself. Zak is concerned that Lachlan is leaving Belle to do all the work with Whingles but Belle insists whatever Lachlan is doing, he's doing it for them. Meanwhile, Lachlan fills in a hole in the woods and covers it with tree branches before calmly walking away. He's perplexed when he receives another text from the mystery number. In the pub, Pearl gossips about Matty. An agitated Lachlan appears in the pub where Zak has a pint waiting for him. Doug inquires if Liv is doing anything over the summer. Robert insists she's going to get a job. Lachlan watches them closely before asking Zak for his mobile number but Zak hasn't a clue. Moments later, Lachlan receives another text from the mystery number and swiftly exits the pub. Pete and Rhona persuade Ross to ask Rebecca out so he approaches her and apologises for being rude earlier before inviting her to Dale View for dinner. Lachlan watches as Robert, Liv and Doug exit the pub. Doug heads home whilst Robert heads into town. Lachlan calls the mystery number and Liv's phone rings. He calls the number again and again Liv's phone rings. Amelia is still defending Beth so Kerry tells Dan they've got to be clever and that means being Team Beth in front of Amelia. Dan believes things have changed between him and Amelia and not just because of Beth. Lachlan breaks into Flat 1, Mill Cottage and renders the carbon monoxide detector ineffective. Matty has decides to stick around for a little longer much to Moira's delight. At Dale View, Ross prepares for his date with Rebecca. A distressed Rebecca arrives with the news that their favourite show, The Real Hairdressers of Harrogate, has been cancelled. She asks that they eat their dinner in front of the television and also requests they take things slowly this time. Liv returns home and relaxes out on the sofa, oblivious to the danger she's in. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and downstairs rooms *Main Street *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Unknown woodland *David's Shop - Shop floor *The Woolpack - Bar *Café Main Street - Interior *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes